The present invention relates to a novel class of organosilicon compounds not known in the prior art or not described in any publications as well as a method for the preparation of such novel compounds. More particularly, the invention relates to a novel isocyanato group-containing organosilane compound having a silylenol ether linkage which is a useful compound as a polyisocyanate starting material for the synthetic preparation of urethane compounds and polyurethanes, coupling agent for polyester films and glass fibers used for reinforcement of thermoplastic resins, resinous coating agent and starting material for the preparation of agricultural chemicals and various kinds of silyl group-containing organosilicon compounds as well as a method for the preparation of such a novel compound.
Organosilicon compounds having a silylenol ether linkage in the molecule are known in the prior art and several methods have been proposed for the preparation thereof. For example, Journal of Organic Chemistry, volume 34, page 2324 (1969) and Journal of the American Chemical Society, volume 90, page 4462 (1968) teach a method in which an organosilicon chloride and a carbonyl compound, such as ketones and aldehydes, are reacted.
The organosilicon chloride used in the above proposed method, however, is limited to a simple trialkyl chlorosilane such as trimethyl chlorosilane and tert-butyl dimethyl chlorosilane. No prior art method is known therefore in which the organosilicon compound as the reaction product has an isocyanato group.